


The Silences Between

by raysoftwilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are my favorite Seijoh boys, am I sorry? no, this is literally just Oikawa being salty about losing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raysoftwilight/pseuds/raysoftwilight
Summary: Oikawa finds peace in silence, in the moments where his mind allows itself to slow down. He finds that these moments, more often than not, occur with Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The Silences Between

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Oikawa hating losing, what can I say?

The sun hangs low in the evening sky, splashing the horizon with red and yellow and staining the clouds a dusty orange. The night chases it downward, impatient for its turn to rule with purple and blue marbling the skyline and cold shadows filling in places that were once filled with warm light. 

Oikawa stares out of his bedroom window in wonder, his eyes trying to take in as much of it as he can before it’s gone. His heart clenches as the last of the color bleeds from the horizon, if only because it happens so quickly and he wishes it would last just a few moments longer. He turns his attention away from the darkening sky and back to the literature book propped open in his lap. His notes, written in his small, blocky handwriting, are sprawled around him on his bed. He eyes the desk next to him, wishing he had staked claim over it before Iwaizumi had arrived, and reaches for his phone to check the time. Five twenty-three pm. He groans, tossing it back onto his nightstand and laying back onto his pillows. On any other day, in any other universe, he would be in a gymnasium, the sound of volleyballs hitting the floor ringing in his ears.

On any other day, in any other universe, he would be a champion. On any other day, in any other universe, he would have wiped that smug smile off of Kageyama Tobio’s face. But, of course, on this day and in this universe, he is at home with anger coursing through his veins and disappointment burning in his belly.

He breathes out in a huff, drawing Iwaizumi’s attention away from his own work. He arches a brow, and Oikawa can see the question in his eyes before it reaches his lips. “Do you ever think about it?” He asks when Iwaizumi opens his mouth. Whether it surprises him or makes him think, he shuts it almost immediately. “The game, losing, how we shouldn’t have?” He turns his head to train his eyes on Iwaizumi’s, quirking the corner of his mouth up in a dry smile. Iwaizumi rolls the pencil between his fingers, acting as if he’s examining it. Oikawa can practically see the thoughts bouncing around in his head, can imagine a hundred different things that Iwaizumi could  _ want _ to say, but strangely enough, he’s never been able to accurately predict what Iwaizumi will say exactly. It’s more difficult than it would be to do so for Matsukawa, or for Yahaba, or for anyone else in his life.

“I try not to.” Iwaizumi finally responds, his voice low and even. His eyes, as green as the pine trees that drop their needles downtown, seem to stare straight through to Oikawa’s core as if he knows the answer he wants and is refusing to let him have it. He smiles, this one filled with a bit more sadness than Oikawa’s had been. “You probably think about it too much.”

Oikawa wonders if this is what keeps their friendship as strong as it is - knowing what the other wants to hear and refusing to give it up.

Silence falls over them, as it had many times before, and Oikawa reluctantly returns himself to his work. His eyes move over words that his mind refuses to acknowledge. Occasionally, there is the flicker of a streetlight outside, and his eyes flit towards it as though it’s some unknown thing. The scratch of Iwaizumi’s pencil and the groans he lets out when a problem gives him too much trouble punctuate the silence every so often. He wonders, for the briefest of moments, which teams are set to play tomorrow, and the day after that. He wonders what all the online news articles are going to say, if they’ll congratulate Karasuno or if they’ll take pity on Aoba Johsai, whether they’ll speculate about Karasuno’s little red number ten or poke fun at how such an uncoordinated team had toppled a long-standing powerhouse. He wonders what they’ll say about him and Iwaizumi, wonders if they’ll make jabs and criticize how they had led the team.

“Stop thinking about it.” Iwaizumi murmurs, tossing a spare pencil at Oikawa and chuckling when it bounces off his forehead. “Nothing they say about you can be worse than what I’ll say to you if you fail that test.”

Oikawa allows himself to smile as he holds his hands up in defeat, tossing the pencil back to Iwaizumi and readjusting the book in his lap. He wonders when Karasuno is set to play again and decides he might just drag Iwaizumi along to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on  tumblr !


End file.
